Honor y Gloria
by ImperatorAnonymous
Summary: Una conversación puede traer de todo... ¿Que traerá una con el extraño de Vaes Dothrak?


Disclaimer: A Song of Ice and Fire le pertenece a George R.R. Martin.

Historia participante en el **Torneo del Desembarco del Rey** , del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

El anciano aquí mostrado, se basa en la caracterización hecha por Mary Renault en su libro "El Rey debe Morir". Diria quien es, pero pronto se enterarán de todas formas.

* * *

 _ **Vaes Dothrak.**_

El anciano era extraño. Su tez era clara, y sus cabellos, si bien canosos, aun mostraban visos de un rubio no muy diferente al de la casa de Lannister, sus ojos marrones aun estaban llenos de vida, y en lugar de las prendas de los Dothraki, vestía una túnica de lana y un casco hecho de colmillos de jabalí. Ademas de hablar la lengua de los Dothraki, hablaba un extraño idioma, que ningún extranjero lograba entender.

Aquel extraño anciano se encontraba sentado bajo uno de los pocos arboles de la estepa, lo ultimo que esperaba, era que el Khal mas poderoso de todos se sentara bajo el mismo árbol...

"Ah... es un honor, en que puede este anciano servir al mayor de los héroes de los Dothraki?"

Drogo, no esperaba que el anciano estuviera despierto, sin embargo, no viendo nada malo en hablar con el, solo sonrió

"Mucho se dice... pero quien es el Khal Rhaengat[1]?"

El anciano rió, observando al gran Khal antes de asentir "Si... muchos lo preguntan... A veces hasta yo mismo lo hago" Tras respirar profundamente, continuó "Le molestaría que le cuente una historia?"

Drogo negó con la cabeza, mucho se decía de este hombre, incluyendo historias, en las que era poseedor de una sabiduría extraordinaria...

"Hace mucho tiempo, en los días del abuelo de mi abuelo, mi pueblo no era muy diferente a los Dothraki. Recorrían el mar de hierba, siguiendo al Caballo Rey en busca de pasturas..." Tras un suspiro miro al Khal, no muy lejos, pasaba una joven, ella también era diferente, su tez mas clara aun que la de aquel extraño anciano, de largos cabellos plateados y ojos de un azul intenso. El anciano sonrió y miro al Khal

"Un día" el continuo "algo cambio, seguramente el Rey, siendo el mas cercano a aquel que sacude la tierra, tuvo una nueva revelación. Con los años, he llegado a creer que debió ser algo similar a esto" El anciano le sonrió, tomando su viejo casco de colmillos en sus manos, ofreciendolo al Khal "El Semental que montará al mundo... si... ya lo veo, las grandes ciudadelas se arrodillaran ante el... Vuestro pueblo le teme al mar, pero, como decía mi padre... La fortuna favorece a los audaces[2]. Mi propio pueblo pudo cambiar el mar de hierba, por el mar salado..."

Tras respirar profundamente, el anciano se levantó "Pero debe recordar... que el deber de un Rey, es el de hacer el máximo sacrificio cuando los dioses lo llaman. mi pueblo lo llamaba su _moira_ , y solo el Rey sabe cuando es el tiempo de su moira... el Rey debe ir consintiendo, o no es Rey"

El anciano se disponía a irse, sin embargo se detuvo, cuando Drogo se disponía a hacer otra pregunta, el sonrió.

"Soy Piteo, hijo de Pélope, Rey de Troezen. Ya no volveré a casa, mi hijo sera un gran rey en mi lugar. Este mar de hierba sera el lugar, solo falta el momento."

Con eso se levantó y se fue. El gran Khal, quedo en silencio, pensativo...

Varios meses después, cuando vio a aquella pálida chica superar la ceremonia del corazón del semental, las palabras del anciano aun resonaban en su cabeza. Mientras su luna lograba mantenerse tras comer el corazón, el Khal recordaba aquellas palabras...

Mientras el Khalassar se preparaba para ir al oeste, montar los caballos de madera, y tomar la silla de hierro, la historia seguía en su cabeza. Quizás era el tiempo en el que su Khalassar debía hacer ese cambio...

Solamente al sentir su fuerza desvanecerse, recordó el final de la historia...

Observando la pira funeraria, el anciano solo pudo dar un largo suspiro, este Khal había buscado la Gloria, mas allá que cualquier otro... "otros irán y vendrán, pero pocos tendrían el Honor que Drogo tuvo." Dijo para si mismo. mientras la horda se disolvía, el anciano caminó lejos, su moira aun le eludía.

* * *

 **Notas:**

1: Derivada del termino "Rhaggat" o "carro" la palabra para carroza (como las utilizadas por los Griegos de la Edad del Bronce) no existe en lo que se ha desarrollado del idioma Dothraki, sin embargo, para evitar confusiones con Viserys (conocido como "Khal Rhaggat" El Rey en el Carro/del Carro) y siendo que los Griegos de aquella época no montaban el caballo, sino que se desplazaban en carrozas de guerra, decidí derivar una palabra nueva... Si los Dothraki vienen de zonas mas cercanas a Yi Ti, tiene sentido que haya una palabra diferente, ya que Yi Ti podría usar carrozas de guerra similares a las usadas en la antigua China... todo esto es especulación.

2: Frase tomada de la película "Alejandro Magno"... fue difícil hacerla encajar.

Si no saben quien es aun... es el abuelo (y padre de crianza) de Teseo, quien mata al Minotauro)


End file.
